


And then- Everything turned out Ok

by ImJusstRandom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), dream is scary, no beta we die like lmanberg, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJusstRandom/pseuds/ImJusstRandom
Summary: Tommy doesn't care. That's final, all he enjoys doing is day dreaming, sleeping, and hiding. That's it. He likes being alone, and he doesn't care. He doesn't care that things from his daydreams come back with him. He doesn't care he's getting fostered. And he definitely doesn't care about these people who are fostering him.But... These people are weird, they care for him, they're nice to him, (Mostly) so why is he so scared? These people are odd, they have abilities, but they are not threatening, what is normal?Tommy only prays that if he accidentally brings something out of his make believe world, that nothing will go wrong.OR: I am completely ignoring all streams because screw canon, SBI LIVES FOREVER.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 55
Kudos: 411





	1. This isn't what I expected...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this. So I did.
> 
> Hope y'all like it.  
> (ALSO SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES AND MAYBE OOC STUFF, I AM TRYING TO GET THEIR PERSONALITIES DOWN RIGHT.)
> 
> Trigger warning??: People beating people up, panic? 
> 
> I'm not good with those, sorry! Anyways, enjoy :0
> 
> Also tell me if you want more of these, cause I'm kinda on the edge of whether I should or not?

Tommy laughed, looking around the land in excitement. He was in a grassy plain, a small village to his left, and a huge forest to his right. He grinned, breathing in the fresh air. 

“Tommy, c’mon!” He heard a kid shout. The kid was small, he knew he was his age though, slightly older? He didn’t know but he did. Tommy only grinned at the person, his mind supplied the word  _ friend.  _

“Ah c’mon! Give me a second bitch!” Tommy shouted at the kid, laughing at the faux hurt expression now on the smaller face. The moment was short and they both laughed, a real laugh, a genuine laugh. The both grinned and ran off, heading to the forests. 

The forest was deep and seemingly endless. There were sheep, cows, pigs, and the occasional chicken just wandering around. It was truly peaceful and truly beautiful. The trees were many different shades of green, all casting beautiful shadows onto the dirt ground. The two kept running, almost tripped occasionally, but laughing nonetheless. They ended up in a small clearing full of variations of flowers. Both layed down and stared at the light blue sky.

They lay on their backs, the grass like a blanket underneath them. They both laughed until the smaller shouted,

“TOMMY LOOK!” They screeched. Tommy was scared for a split second, was someone coming to attack them? He quickly turned, only to see the smaller staring at a few bumblebees floating past. Tommy couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled from his chest.

“Really? Bees?” He questioned, snickering as the other took a defensive look.

“They’re adorable! I don’t know how you don’t find my same liking for them!” Tommy stared at him before laughing, which sounded more like a violent yell, but it was a laugh nonetheless. The other glared until he broke into a giggle and laughed too. 

They stayed like that until the smaller picked up a small blue flower and put it in Tommy’s hair. Grinning. Tommy gave him a questioning look, but didn’t ask. The two layed down, now dozing off. The younger with his bees, and Tommy with his flower, and eventually, the two fell asleep in perfect peace.

________

  
  


Tommy zoned back in, staring at the blank wall in front of him. It was nothing special per-say, it was a normal wall. It was a normal height, with a normal grey color, and many normal indents you’d see on a wall as normal as this one. The reason he was staring you might ask, was because he was bored. Many children are bored, but for him, he was bored for a good reason. He wished he could go back to his fantasy land.

Tommy’s parents died when he was five years old, in front of his face, both of them shot through the head. Young Tommy remembers it like daylight, the only true memory his feeble mind can hold on to. Afterwards, he was sent to the Foster system, which was where his life started declining.

Tommy, was what many would like to call a problem child. From a young age, it was clear he was loud and rambunctious. He always yelled, and was always excited, and the parents that fostered him always sent him back. His teachers said he was always zoning out in school, getting into fights with other kids, as well as insulting staff. Needless to say, to himself and others, he is a problem child. 

As Tommy grew, he had come to learn this. He had come to stop caring, to block off his emotions, and keep to himself. By the time he reached the age of sixteen, he had given up hope with finding a family, and decided to just wait it out until he was a legal adult. As of now, he has been to eight different foster homes, and has stopped caring. Now he sits in this very normal room in a seemingly very normal building, wondering to himself as he often did most days, “ _ why me?” _

Tommy sighed, dragging his eyes away from the quite normal grey wall and scanned the nearly empty classroom he was sitting in currently. You see, earlier, he was walking through the halls of his school, and he isn’t the most liked kid, and contrary to popular belief, he doesn’t go out to start fights, people start fights with him. 

Tommy sighed once more, closing his eyes, thinking back to his earlier lunch period. He usually sits by himself, he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t bother anyone else, and people generally don’t bother him in return. He stood up and went to use the restroom, not realizing a little gang of misfits was following him. Tommy sighed, pulling himself out of his thoughts, knowing he should have been more careful. He returned his mind back to the memory, as he headed into the restroom, he starred in the mirror, taking in his pale force, dark under eyes, and slightly hollowed in cheeks. 

He was zoned out now, not realizing the four teenagers behind him, snickering quietly. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a harsh hand on his back, and before he knew it, he fell, his body falling backwards, hitting the floor with a harsh thud.

He groaned in pain, flipping onto his stomach and standing up, ignoring the throbbing in his head as he stared at the three upperclassmen, who seemed to have it against him for no reason. Well… For no reason is slightly dramatic, he called the leader of their stupid group a dingy dumbass and that he looks like a spoiled sewer rat. At the time it had been quite funny, but now he and his goons take their personal time to make his life a more living hell then it already was. 

“What do you lads want?” Tommy said, standing up as tall as he could. He was 6’1 but was rather scrawny, so his height meant nothing to many, but he stood his tallest nonetheless, it was more of a pride matter. 

“We just wanna… talk, with our favorite Junior!” The leader said, flashing Tommy a cat-like smile. Tommy only huffed, rolling his eyes.

“At least be original you fucker.” He spat, glaring at the four, already knowing this would end poorly for him. “Like seriously, just wanna talk my ass, and I’ve heard you say ‘favorite’ to at least three other people! Favorite usually means one that is better then others, so it’s kinda stupid that you use favorite.” Tommy said dryly, smirking slightly at seeing the upperclassman’s head trying to comprehend what he had just said.

Despite his grades, Tommy was a very intelligent and smart kid, he just hated putting in effort when he knew no one would be proud of him. 

“Ah, acting all cocky are we? Well let’s get this over with then.” The leader said smugly, and before Tommy could say anything, the teen threw a punch. Tommy saw this coming, and ducked under it. Due to his time in foster care and on the streets, he was a decent fighter. He grinned slightly, thinking he had a small chance before he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

Tommy grunted, realizing he had absolutely zero chance, went slack. The four grinned, their leader grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up. Tommy waited until the perfect moment and right as the leader was speaking to his gang, Tommy brought his mouth down and bit his hand as hard as he could, until he tasted blood, which was nasty, but was made up for the shout of terror.

He was immediately dropped and he ran for it. He almost made it out, feeling the anger radiating off the four behind him. He felt someone grab his shoulder though, right as he reached his only way of safety. He then felt a fist connect with his eyes, and then lip, and he felt multiple fists hitting his abdomen. At this point, Tommy closed his eyes, waiting out the situation until he felt himself be dropped, hitting the floor with a dull thud. 

Tommy was pulled from his thoughts, staring up at the teacher he ran detention. He didn’t know his name, he didn’t care.

“Alright Thomas, you’re good to leave, your supervisor is here waiting for you.” The stern looking lady said with absolutely zero kindness. This definitely was NOT his first time in detention.

Tommy nodded and stood up, scrunching his face up in pain and limping slightly as he walked towards the building's entrance, not realizing a blue flower that was planted in his hair.

The entire building just reeked of depression and dullness. It was every high school building ever, dull, plain, and boring. Tommy sighed, mentally preparing himself for the complaining he was about to hear.

He opened the door, feeling the cold winter air hit his face like a brick, and he definitely does not know what a brick to the face feels like… He shook off the thought, walking to the small white car, seeing his social worker inside, looking pissed. He mentally prepared himself, and opened the passenger seat, having exactly a half second of peace before the ranting began.

“Thomas!” She started.

“Tommy.” Tommy cut in, glaring at her, she only glared back, continuing.

“Thomas! I told you not to get into any more fights! And what do you do? Get into more! And your face is all bloody and messed up! The second we get back to the complex, clean your face immediately! You have a family interested in fostering you! Did you forget about that!?” She exclaimed, looking more stressed than normal.

Tommy rolled his eyes, he wasn’t going to lie, he completely forgot about the people coming in to Foster him. He didn’t necessarily care, knowing he’d be gone before Christmas. He sighed, nodding. She huffed, not even trying to strike conversation. The ten minute ride was spent in silence as they drove. Soon enough, Tommy saw the complex come into his vision. He sighed, grabbing his backpack. The second the car hit the driveway, he got out before she had parked. He heard her shouts of protest before quickly parking and getting out of the car to stop him.

“Get inside. Get clean. Clean up the blood. We already had to tell them we needed to postpone the meeting by an hour because of your carelessness! So let’s pray you didn’t mess this up for yourself! Hurry and get cleaned, be down here by five!” She said, quickly pushing him through the door. Tommy rolled his eyes, checking his broken watch, it read  _ 4:47.  _ Tommy sighed,  _ great.  _

Tommy quickly smoothed down his clothes, washed his face with the limited supplies he had, and made himself look decent. There was nothing he could do about the black eye, but hopefully they’d just decline him and leave him here. He grabbed his backpack, which already had everything he usually brought to his foster homes in it.

It was a rather sad sight, but he knew it didn’t matter anyways. He headed downstairs, not bothering to put on an act and be all nice, he wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. Before he walked through the door, he heard his social worker speaking with what he assumed to be his new temporary foster parent. He checked his cracked watch once more, watching the hand hit five, as if on cue, she turned out of the room, looking as if she expected him not to be there.

“Ah Thomas,” She started.

“Tommy.” Was all he said.

“Thomas, they are waiting, please do try and make yourself likeable, please.” She truly sounded desperate, which Tommy found funny. 

“This is a nice man alright? He has his two sons with him and they are a well off family and are interested in fostering you.” She explained quickly before leading him inside. Tommy didn’t get the chance to run. Well off family??? Two sons?? This was a recipe for disaster, well off family and Tommy should never be in the same sentence. Tommy thought grimmly, staring at the floor. 

The second he entered the room, he felt all eyes on him, which made him want to sink into himself even more than he had already wanted to.

“Well Mr. Watson, this is Thomas.” His social worker told him. He glanced up and took note of all three. The man, who he assumes is the father, looked nice enough, he had kind green eyes, blonde choppy hair that went past his neck, a bucket hat??? As well as nice green clothes. The other two looked rude as hell, Tommy immediately noticed. The older looking one has really long pink hair, red eyes, and an over all look that says ‘I could beat you up with my pinky.’ The other was taller, but he was very skinny and length, he had a black jacket on, black pants, a red beanie, and round glasses on, and very fluffy looking hair, but he looked absolutely pissed to be there, and the other looked bored.

“Holy shit! You have pink hair!” Tommy said after he took mental notes, fully processing what he was seeing. The other raised a brow, and Tommy immediately regrets what he had said.

“Is there somethin’ wrong with that?” The other asked with the most monotonous voice Tommy had ever heard. He shook his head frantically, which irritated the small migraine he likely had.

“No no no! Man it’s just really pog!” Tommy said quickly, looking anywhere but the pink hair kid. He glanced back, the other was looking away, but he seemed less bored than before. He was mentally berating himself before he zoned back in.

Tommy zoned back in the second his social worker snapped her fingers in front of his face. 

“Huh, what?” Tommy asked. She sighed, looking annoyed, Tommy rolled his eyes and turned to the man, who only smiled.

“Hullo! My name is Philza, but you can call me Phil!” The man said calmly, smiling at Tommy.  _ It’s all an act, the second we get back he’ll want me to leave.  _ Tommy thought bitterly. “What’s your name mate?” The man asked. Tommy only stared, no one had asked him this before, they only called him Thomas. 

“Uhh… Tommy… My name is Tommy…” He said slowly and surely. The man smiled, the brown haired one rolled his eyes, looking out the window, the other one just stared directly at Tommy. Tommy tried not to shrink under his gaze. 

“Nice to meet ya Tommy! If you don’t mind, could you tell me a bit about yourself mate?” He asked very kindly. Tommy hated this part, but he did what was required.

“I’m very annoying, I don’t do well at school, I’m a BIG pain in the ass-” He started. He might as well be truthful, right? 

“I am so sorry about him!” His social worker quickly cut in. “Tommy is a very nice young boy when he wants to be, he does amazing at school when he puts in the effort, and overall is a good kid to have around.” She quickly cut. Pink hair looked amused, Beanie boy looked done with life, and the man, Philza or Phil or whatever, just looked at her calmly and smiled.

“Don’t lie to them.” Tommy cut in, looking annoyed. Her social worker started to tell him to be quiet before he continued. “They can literally see my busted lip and my black eye Marcy, stop lying to them!” Tommy said rather loudly, his social worker looked aghast, Phil looked concerned, and the other two were staring at each other, as if they were having a conversation. 

“Thomas-” She started, but he cut her off.

“I’m leaving.” He said, standing up and quickly exiting the room, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. He quickly entered the bathroom, and sat down on the floor. He sighed, staring at the ceiling before seeing a bit of blue in his vision. He grabbed at it and pulled it down, seeing a small blue flower in his hands. He stared at it, confused to where it came from. 

_ That looks like the one that kid put in my hair- but it can’t be, when did I get this in my hair??  _ He questioned, not even noticing the combat boots that approached.

“Hullo.” The monotone voice rang out above him. Tommy definitely did not screech in surprise, dropping the flower. He stared up at the kid, he looked rather amused. Tommy huffed. “You alright there kid?” He asked. Tommy only glared, before nodding slightly, not feeling any bad vibes from him. “I thought I might as well get you, the name is Techno by the way.” Pink hair- Techno, said.

“Cool.” Tommy said quietly, then slowly stood up, the other was towering over him, and it intimidated him quite a bit.

“Well, we should head back, Phil still wants to foster ya’.” Techno said, leaving the bathroom. Tommy only gaped, after that whole show, that man still wanted to foster him? Techno was standing in the hallway next to Beanie Boy, Beanie Boy being on his phone and looking annoyed, and Techno looking around. Both were very intimidating people, and it reminded Tommy too much of house number three. He shivered at the thought, pushing it out of his head. 

“Tommy is very troubled you see, his past homes were very abus-” She was cut off as Tommy barged in, hating it when people talked about his past. 

“ALRIGHTY THEN BOIS! WHAT’S GONNA HAPPEN?” Tommy practically shouted. Techno looked amused, Wilbur looked even more pissed, and Techno was laughing his ass off. 

“Can you be ANY more loud?” The brown haired one asked, slightly growling at him. 

“Can you look any more like a sad child pretending to be an emo, and I CAN BE PLENTY LOUD?” Tommy shot back, while shouting, in his honest opinion, he’s come up with better stuff, but Techno seemed to love it, because he was practically on the floor now.

“Phi- Phil- we gotta, we gotta keep him!” Techno gasped out, laughing still. Wilbur looked livid, but Phil just had his calmness surrounding him, looking amused though. Was this man seriously still considering adopting him!? 

“Phil- No.” Wilbur started, but Phil raised a hand and he shut up immediately. Tommy stared at the three, very confused, before Phil turned to him and smiled.

“What do you think Tommy? Wanna come home with us??” Phil asked. Tommy starred, no one had asked him that before. He slowly nodded, he doesn’t know why, why is he nodding?! He is concerned, but he just nods, even though he knows this will not go well for him. Phil grinned. “I’m glad to hear it mate! We already have the paperwork ready to go! Do you wanna go grab your stuff?” Phil asked.

Tommy shrugged, showing him his bag. 

“This is my stuff, I have it already.” He said quietly. Phil looked concerned and Tommy didn’t know why, this was normal, right? Phil shook his head and smiled.

“Well, that’s good, how about tomorrow we go shopping and get you some clothes and decorations for you and your room, yeah?” He asked. Tommy only stared, why was this man offering to buy him stuff when he heard how bad of a person he is. Tommy nodded slowly. Phil grinned and turned back to his social worker, “Well then! I think we’re good to go?” He asked, and she nodded, seemingly shocked herself.

As he exited the building, Phil spoke to him, as they were a bit behind Techno and Beanie Boy. 

“Alright mate, you can have the front seat of the car, it can get a bit cramped in the back with one of those two giants.” Phil explained, smiling as Tommy nodded. When they reached the car, Beanie Boy was going for the front seat, before Phil spoke up. “Tommy’s gonna sit there Wilbur, you’re gonna have to go to the back and sit with Techno.” Phil commented, before sitting in the drivers spot. 

Beanie Boy- Wilbur, glared at Tommy and closed the car door violently, huffing as he moved past Tommy, rolling his eyes. Tommy only felt dread going inside of his stomach, he didn’t want a repeat of house number five. All eight of his houses were nightmares, what’ll make the ninth any different? Tommy sighed fiddling with his hands. Phil glanced at him, looking slightly worried. 

As the drive continued, Tommy felt off. He glanced around before his gaze lifted to the rear view mirror, seeing both Techno and Wilbur staring at him. Wilbur snickered, seeing Tommy’s confused expression, and Techno looked almost sorry for him. Tommy looked mildly concerned and quickly shifted his gaze out the window, a bad feeling settled into his gut.

The drive was extremely awkward to say the least. As they kept driving, the drive now being about thirty minutes, they started driving past fancier houses, ones like Tommy had never even imagined living near a place like this. He gulped, glancing around, now more nervous then he was before. 

They ended up pulling up to this extremely nice house, it was decent sized, well kept, it had a decent yard, and was three stories, plus a basement. The house was in a less populated area, there was a forest right behind them, and there were only three other large houses near them, but the rest was just vast land. Tommy got out of the car, gaping at the house and the scenery around him, clearly in shock. Techno looked amused at seeing Tommy staring at the house in shock. He then turned and walked with Wilbur who was already through the door. Phil walked up to him, setting a hand on his shoulder. Without thinking, Tommy flinched back immediately and actually regretted it, due to Phil having the look of brief panic on his face. 

“Ah- sorry!” He said rather quickly, stepping back to make sure Tommy had enough space. Tommy looked down, not wanting to mess anything up quite yet, which was a foreign feeling to him, he never actually had wanted to stay with a family before. Sure, these people gave him odd vibes, but he liked them, other than Wilbur was a jackass. 

“You’re fine.” Tommy muttered stiffly. The two stood in awkward silence before Phil opened his mouth again.

“Hey mate, tomorrow wanna go buy clothing and decorations for your room? It’s rather blank right now, and I’m sure you would appreciate having new clothes.” Philza asked, smiling down at Tommy. Tommy just stared, still being unable to believe the kindness that has been shown to him.

“Yeah- Yeah, that would be… Nice.” Tommy spoke very slowly, Phil nodded and smiled.

“Alright bud, go head inside, I need to just get some stuff outta the car and then I’ll show you your room!” Phil said, smiling. Tommy nodded and turned, he let a shaky hand out to the door and swallowed, he was quite nervous, and then he opened the door and gaped.

The house was somehow  _ bigger  _ on the inside. Tommy walked in and spun in a circle, mouth hanging open. The house was extremely clean, except for a guitar, a few books, and black bird feathers?? Tommy squinted,  _ do they have a bird?  _ He asked himself, but shrugged, deciding to ignore it. He heard Wilbur and Techno upstairs speaking in a hushed tone, rolling his eyes as he continued on, waiting for Phil.

As Tommy peered around, Phil came back inside, holding a few books.

“Ah, Toms! Let me show you where your room is and then we’ll have dinner a tad bit later, alright?” Phil asked, watching him carefully. Tommy nodded, following Phil as they went p the lengthy stairs.

As they walked, he heard Wilbur and Techno talking more, hearing only bits of the conversation,

“Is he sure?”

“Positive.”

“He mustn't know-”

“Freak out.”

“Won’t find out.”

Tommy cocked his head to the side, before making eye contact with Wilbur, he looked pissed off. Tommy panicked and rushed to catch up with Phil as he heard the door close.  _ What a prick.  _

“Alright mate! Here’s your room, bathroom is to your left, Techno is across from you, and Wilbur is to your right, and I’m down the hall! If you need anything, just ask, I’ll let you get settled, and we’ll have dinner later!” Phil told him rather quickly, smiling down at him.

Tommy nodded slowly before retreating into his room. After he closed the door, he looked around, eyes widening by quite a bit. His room was  **massive.**

“Holy shit!” He gasped, staring around the room. Not once in his entire life had he ever had a room this big. He gaped, surely there must be a mistake, right!? He’ll ask Phil at dinner, he doesn’t want to bug him now. Tommy glanced at the bed, grinning. He dropped his stuff and ran forward, completely throwing himself onto the bed. He let a laugh escape his lips as he landed on the soft mattress. 

The bed was quite soft and Tommy grinned, completely burying himself into it. 

“Fuck yeah! I could get used to this!” He grinned before faltering, realizing this probably won’t last long. He sighed, his once happy mood, now dampened by the crushing retaliation of reality. He glanced around the room, before sighing once more and settling back against the bad, feeling his eyes and mind drift off. He’s sure someone will come and get him before dinner. As he settled, his mind drifted off, usually he could never keep his mind clear unless daydreaming, so here he was, doing just that. After a while, he felt himself floating off and feeling at peace. He closed his eyes, and he felt quite numb, until he opened them and there he was, once more in his little world he imagined when he was young.

Tommy glanced around the vast plain his mind had planted him in. He hummed, looking around for any of the friends that his mind supplied him with. As he walked, he felt colder, which was quite odd, usually he only feels what he wants to hear, and he is not fond of the cold, it makes him slow, vulnerable, and  _ weak.  _ He hates being those, so he shakes his head and continues on. 

As he continues to walk, he notices how empty everything seems to be. Everything was there, but it was dull. This wasn’t normal. Normal wasn’t the old dull walls in detention, but normal was the world full of color and light, but this world was grey and empty, this world was not his  _ normal.  _ He panicked slightly, looking around frantically, this wasn’t  _ normal.  _

Tommy was breathing quickly now. He doesn’t know why, he knew he was too strong for this, why was he all freaked out!? The world was just dull, that’s it! It was just an off day! Tommy surged forward, falling into the dull flowers around him. He looked around,  _ somethingwaswrongsomethingwaswrongsomethingISwrongsomethingISWRONG.  _ His mind was blank now, now on high alert as he looked around frantically. He then noticed a shadow that stood tall, the only thing he was able to see was a faint smiley mask staring back at him. Then it started moving. It was moving slowly- until it wasn’t.

It was now quick paced, and then a jog, and then a full on  **_sprint._ ** Tommy lets out a very mainly screech as he turns and booked it the other direction. Tommy has never run so hard in his entire life. The landscape was a blue of greens and blues around him as he ran. By sheer dumb luck, (and maybe author being lazy) Tommy tripped, and fell down, hitting the floor with a pained grunt. He saw the masked man approaching him quickly, so he grabbed the only thing he could find, which happened to be a slightly wilted sunflower. He groaned, and started inching back, flower still in hand.

“You… You will come back.” The man said, it being a statement rather than a question. Tommy stared.

“Bitch I don’t even know who you are! Fuck off!” Tommy said rudely, moving back more. The man only laughed. 

“You can’t run forever Tommy, you made an unclosable gateway to this world the second you stepped foot into here!” The man laughed, seeing Tommy’s confused expression.

“Bitch, I’m day dreaming! I don’t know what the fuck your on man, but hey, if it makes you that delusional, think you could offer me some?” Tommy asked, grinning cheekily and the confused silence.

“What do you mean, what I’m on? I am perfectly normal-” The man stopped speaking, as Tommy got up and ran for his life. The man merely sighed and pulled an arrow. Tommy turned to look behind him, seeing an arrow flying towards his face. He let out a manly scream, and right as the arrow pierced his skull, he was brought back to the real world.

Tommy was gasping for breath, clutching something odd. His breath was uneven and raggedy. He saw someone in front of him, trying to calm him down but he couldn’t hear- Then said person touched him and he started blindly hitting them. Then, as if his mind was cleared, he heard four simple words, when normally he wouldn’t have.

_ “Calm down and  _ **_breathe.”_ ** The voice said, not harshly, but strictly. Tommy’s mind fogged up, but in a nice way almost, and as if all his fears were taken away, and his lungs were cleared, he could breath- he was fine- he was-  _ wait.  _ He looked around, not seeing anyone by his bed, but an annoyed looking Wilbur at his doorway. 

“Could you have woken up any slower?” He asked, sounding annoyed. Tommy stared at him, looking around,  _ had I been asleep?!  _ He thought, before Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“Will you hurry up? Phil told me to come get you, and I’d rather not wait for your slow ass any longer, come on.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. Tommy slowly nodded, still oddly calm, as he got up, he realized something was still in his hand. He blinked, looking down and seeing a, a  _ sunflower?  _ He stared at it, looking genuinely confused. He heard Wilbur huff one more, before dropping it and quickly following him out into the kitchen.

As they approached, he smelled amazing food, and his stomach yearned for it. He hadn’t had a proper meal in weeks. As he was transfixed onto the food in the kitchen, he failed to notice Wilbur pulling Philza to the side, whispering into his ear. He failed to notice the concerned looks Philza threw at him, and he failed to notice more black feathers. 

“Well Toms!” Phil’s voice snapped him out his food fixation. He turned to see the smiling man, now noticing more black feathers on the floor as well. “It’s time to eat, let’s go sit down!” The man exclaimed, walking over to the table.

Tommy was the last to sit, not wanting to take anyone’s spots. The dinner itself was awkward, but overall it was… Nice. Tommy basically inhaled his food, now sitting in contentment. Until he realized he had a few questions for Phil.

“Hey Phil, I have a few, er, questions.” Tommy began, Phil nodded, telling him to ask away.

“Well, uh, about my room-” he started, but Phil cut him off.

“Do you not like it?” He asked.

“No no! I love it!” Tommy said frantically, “but, uh-” He started, looking nervous now, all eyes were on him. “Are you sure you gave me the right room? That one is awfully, big, and I am a problem child n’shit.” He started, but Phil stopped him.

“Tommy, the room is yours, you deserve that room, alright? Even if you are a problem child, you’re still a kid and allowed to goof off, alright?” Phil asked, and Tommy didn’t know what to say until Techno caught his attention, staring at Tommy, or rather what was on his face.

“Uhhh Toms, you good?” Techno asked, gesturing to the forgotten black eye and bruised lip. Tommy panicked, now seeing Phil’s shocked expression as well.

_ Nononononononononono, it’s too soon to be kicked out…  _ Tommy fought off tears as he started to move quickly, already knowing where this was going. 

“Hey Toms, c’mon to the living room alright, we wanna check your wounds.” He heard Phil’s voice call out, and he calmed him for some reason. Tommy turned to the older man and nodded slowly, making his way to the living room. Now reminded of them, they now hurt, and he hasn’t even seen his chest yet. 

Tommy sighed, seeing Philza walk in with Techno and Wilbur, Techno holding a box.

_ Great, all three of them get to be here when they give me the talk to kick me out, fan-fucking-tastic.  _ Tommy thought dryly, cutting off Phil before he even had the chance to speak.

“I know I know, I already have my bags still packed, you don’t have to tell me.” Tommy muttered bitterly, he quite liked it here. He looked up at Phil after the silence that followed, Phil looking confused. “Aren’t you gonna send me back? For getting into fights n’shit?” He asked, before Phil widened his eyes.

“No! No Tommy that’s not what this is, I just need Techno’s help here to look at your injuries!” Phil explains. “I dunno why Wilbur is here, but that’s all we’re doing!” Phil said quickly, calming Tommy’s nerves. They checked his face first, Techno declaring it fine, the whole thing was going rather well until,

“Tommy, take off your shirt.” Techno’s deadpan voice rangout. Tommy stared.

“Excuse me!? What the fuck!?” Tommy screeched. Techno rolled his eyes.

“I need to see if your ribs are bruised.” He explained. Tommy only stared, crossing his arms like a child. Phil was about to speak until Techno spoke once more. “Whatever, you keep going off about being a man, well, only real men actually check their wounds so they can keep going without hindrance.” He said calmly, standing up slowly. Tommy froze, thinking over his options, before pulling off his shirt begrudgingly, showing the three the mass amount of bruises he had. Phil looked as if he was about to faint, Wilbur looked annoyed, per usual, and Techno just raised a brow.

“Rude ass people.” Tommy said, giving them the only explanation they needed. Techno hummed and continued to work, checking his chest and breathing for any abnormalities, while Phil was staring at the state of him and the malnourishment this child obviously had. After five minutes of awkward silence, he was finished up.

“Any other stuff you think is important to tell me about?” Techno asked, loud enough to get Wilbur’s attention. Tommy didn’t notice, but the other was now staring at him.

“Nope, all good to go big man!” Tommy lied, pulling his shirt back on, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head that has now returned. He was about to leave before Wilbur spoke up,

“The little Gremlin child’s lying.” He said simply, and nothing else. Techno turned, raising a brow at Tommy.

“Wha- how the fuck!-”

“Language-” Phil muttered.

“Alright- What the  **fuck,** why do you believe him over me? I’m the injured one here!” Tommy said rather loudly, causing Wilbur to wince slightly. Techno only stared.

“What other injuries do you have Tommy?” He questioned again, stepping closer. The second he took that step, Tommy panicked, his mind going back to his previous houses, and the torture his “siblings” made him go through. He fell against the back of the couch, flinching away. Techno faltered, but continued, much nicer. “Kid, c’mon, just tell me what other injury you have-” Tommy turned and saw opening, he was about to run, before a voice rang out, and he turned before he could be controlled, seeing Wilbur staring him dead in the eyes.

“Tell him what injuries you have.” He commanded. Tommy was beginning to tell him to fuck off, and when he opened his mouth, different words came from it instead. 

“I believe I have a concussion, when I was against four guys, one slammed my head into the bloody floor.” He said, not realizing it, his headache was now slamming. When he focused back in, Techno and Phil were staring at Wilbur, who looked pale, staring at Tommy, mouth open and closing.

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” Tommy shouted, which caused all three to glance away. “WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?” He screeched, looking around for an escape but Phil grabbed his wrist, not hard, but enough to keep him planted. He started panicking, but he already heard Wilbur’s voice before he even started speaking.

“Calm down and stop shouting.” His voice said, and Tommy closed his eyes to drown it out, but his body disobeyed him, and he slowly slumped forward ending up next to Phil. Tommy blinked rapidly between the three.

“What the fuck just happened!?” He tried to shout, but it came out as barely above a whisper. Tommy was staring at Wilbur, who looked about ready to pass out.

“Well, uh you see Tommy…” Phil started before Techno cut him off,

“We have magic, and we believe you do too.” He said bluntly. Tommy widened his eyes, somehow passing through Wilbur’s command, he screamed,

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”


	2. Answer only Create Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets some answers, but also new questions as-well. Many many questions.
> 
> What has his life just turned into?
> 
> Warning for cursing?? Because Tommyinnit :)
> 
> Slowly redeeming Wilbur from being an ass in this chapter :))
> 
> Trigger warning for mild panic attack description, and mentions of gore but not really.
> 
> Enjoy :0

Tommy stared at three, not believing this in the slightest.  _ Did they drug my food?? No, I haven’t eaten anything, they’re probably just being weird, yeah, no. I need to get out of here…  _ Tommy looked around the room, not subtly, looking for any form of escape.

Phil looked ready to faint on the spot, Wilbur just looked annoyed, and Techno just stared at him blankly. 

“That’s- not how I wanted things to go.” Philza sighed, looking at Tommy apologetically. Tommy started inching away from them now.

“I don’t, I don’t know what shit you people are on, but you’d better stay away.” Tommy spat out, now behind the couch, all three of them staring at him.  _ I need my bag- but I won’t be able to get that and get out- not like there’s anything valuable in there anyways…  _ Tommy thought, glancing between the three older people and the door.

“Tommy- we still need to check your head, and uh, probably explain things a tad bit better than Techno did.” Philza said calmly, holding out his hands. Tommy shook his head and regretted that immediately, his headache seeming to get worse with the commotion around him. He started to back up. Phil spoke up slowly, “Tommy, I know you’re probably a bit freaked right now, and I understand that- but you have to trust us.” He explained, but Tommy had tunnel vision. And that tunnel’s end was at the door.

Before any of them had absolutely any time to react, he whipped around, throwing his legs faster then he knew he could. He heard one of them move as he moved to the door, and he threw it open, hearing it slam against the wall. His adrenaline now over powering the headache, the headache now temporarily gone as he started down the steps.

Cool evening air hit his face, and if he weren’t running for his life right about now, he’d enjoy it. Tommy threw himself down the steps and continued running. The yard was rather huge, and it didn’t have a fence. Tommy’s eyes zoned in onto the forest just beyond their property and he somehow pushed his legs faster. He heard someone gaining on him. He panicked even more and pushed his legs to their limit. A burning sensation was firing through his legs, but he didn’t care, adrenaline was far better.

Tommy broke out of the property, but he didn’t stop there, he ran into the forest blindly, twisting through trees and trying to lose whoever was on his trail. As he ran, the footsteps behind him faded. He continued to run until he reached a thicker area. After he was at least 90% sure he was done being chased, he fell against a tree, panting. His lungs were burning, his breath came out in odd wheezes, and his stomach screamed at him, all food from earlier gone.

He hadn’t had much in the past few days, and to suddenly put his body through this, well, to say the least it wasn’t pretty.

As the adrenaline faded, Tommy’s headache came back tenfold with the blood pumping through his system at higher speeds now, and he noticed he had a few cuts along his arms and legs from where he had hit branches, but over all, he was fine.

“I’m fine. I’m alright, just need to get back to foster care, or just hide in the city- that works too- fuck.” He muttered, pulling himself off the rough tree bark. He groaned, looking around completely lost. “Of course- which way did I fucking come from..?” He cursed, looking around, the trees all blended together, they all looked the  _ same. Shitshitshitshit.  _ He repeated in his mind as he tried to see his footsteps, or any indication of where he came from. 

He glanced around his surroundings, it wasn’t quite night yet, so he could still see just barely. There were huge trees surrounding him. They were varied in height and colors, their leaves shining as the setting sun casting it’s dying rays onto the leaves, leaving them glowing a bright orange. The breeze picked up slightly, causing the trees and grass to sway slowly. He closed his eyes slightly, breathing in the fresh air, if he weren’t running from a psychotic household, this would have been nice.

He opened his eyes, they landed on a patch of flowers. He looked around, fairly certain that no one was around. He bent down and picked one up carefully, it was reminiscent of the small blue flower he had found in his imaginary world. He smiled, his heart aching at the thought. It was darker now, the sun previously there was gone, which left a slowly rising darkness around the boy, he froze, realizing he probably shouldn’t stay here all night.

“Shit. All right- if I can make it back to town, I could probably find somewhere to camp until they find me…” He started speaking to himself, planning and pacing, not noticing the tall figure slowly make their way towards him.

He heard a faint rustling in the bushes and he snapped his head to where he heard the small noise, slightly regretting it as more blood pumped into his head. He groaned before slowly moving forward the darkening trees, night approaching, seemingly faster. As he was transfixed on the bush, thinking he probably shouldn’t check, _because that’s how people in horror movies die, and people in horror movies are stupid._ He thought as he was still focused on the bush, not knowing the figure now stood directly behind him.

He reached out a calloused, shaking hand to the bush, his fingers brushing against the soft leaves, before he felt a hand grab the back of his collar, dragging him backwards. Tommy screamed in surprise, fighting against the pull while trying to throw himself forwards.

The hand didn’t let up and Tommy started punching at it, which was not very effective due to him being  _ backwards _ , as they were still walking with him in tow _.  _ Then he was whipped around to see a very angry Techno staring at him, looking absolutely pissed, his eyes seeming to glow in the dark as he stood a good few inches over the boy. He raised a brow, glaring down at him. Techno was now holding Tommy by his arm, which caused Tommy to become very fidgety. 

“Uhh, hello bitch! Put me down!” Tommy screeched with absolutely zero dignity. Techno huffed, rolling his eyes, and did not release the boy, which caused Tommy to start worrying slightly. He had gotten very good at reading people. For instance, he stole a book from the library once about psychology and reading people easily. Granted he didn’t like books, but he liked that one, and read the entire thing. Hell, Tommy thought he should have a PhD in psychology because of reading that book.

So as Tommy learned more about the family, he read Phil like an open book, Techno was a lot harder, but none of them gave the boy bad vibes. He doubts Techno would truly hurt him, but he doesn’t trust that completely, he’s put trust in people before, and that ended up with him having a broken nose and no house for a couple of days, so he was still very wary in where he put his trust.

“Tommy.” He started, his voice dark, and Tommy gulped, eyes flashing back to one of his previous houses, where he had gotten beaten by an older kid for some reason and problems emerged from that, problems included a lot of blood on his face and no house. Tommy flinched back at the voice and Techno sighed, looking absolutely done, but he spoke calmer, with less venom in his voice, but still annoyed. “You scared the crap outta Phil, you even have Wilbur slightly worried, but not really. We need to head back, it’s gettin’ too dark out here.” He said gruffly, dragging Tommy with him, but he had a lighter grip on him now.

Techno walked fairly quickly, glancing around the forest as they walked. Tommy didn’t realize but he had made it out pretty far into the forest. He looked back at Techno, who seemed almost paranoid as they walked, looking around as if something was gonna attack them.

“Aye Techno, why’re you looking around like that? Actin’ like some big scary ass thing is gonna attack us or something.” Tommy jokes, trying to lighten the mood, but Techno glanced back at him with an unamused expression.

“You could say that.” He said dryly, and Tommy’s eyebrows shot up.

“Are there bears or some shit?” He asked, Techno huffed out a laugh, but it hardly sounded like he found it amusing.

“Nah, something way worse.” He said, his tone indicating that the conversation was over, which made Tommy curious now.  _ What was out here?  _ He thought, looking around.

The rest of the walk was awkward to say the least. Neither spoke after that very short conversation, mainly because Techno doesn’t like small talk, and Tommy’s head hurt too much, but Tommy had questions, so he spoke once more.

“So, big T.” He started, Techno raising an eyebrow at the name, but said nothing. “What’s with all the shit about powers n’shit, like is this some dumb ass prank you guys decided to pull?” Tommy asked, watching Techno carefully. Techno seemed to be lost in thought. Tommy sighed, about to give up from getting any form of explanation from Techno, but then he heard the dull voice speak up.

“I think Phil would be better at explainin’ this then I am, and I’ll leave it up to him, but basically, very few people are just born different I guess. Dunno how to explain it, we’ll explain what powers we have when we get back, but it’s extremely rare.” Techno explained, sighing at Tommy’s confused expression. “Just...Just give us, no, give Phil a chance alright? He was really lookin’ forward to fostering ya’ and so far he seems to like you, so please just give him a chance to explain.” Techno finished.   
  


Tommy nodded numbly, still not entirely sure how to think of this whole situation. His whole body ached as well, and all he wanted to do now was just sleep, but he needed answers first. After five more minutes of painful silence, they finally reached the house, and Phil was standing outside, looking around nervously. His bright green eyes landed on them and he rushed forward, sprinting faster then Tommy thought he could. 

The man rushed, landing on a knee as he searched Tommy for injuries, which confused Tommy. No one usually checked him for injuries when he had been hurt, usually they just looked annoyed and told him to go away, no one had actually… cared before.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asked quickly, Tommy nodded and tried not to flinch back as Phil got closer to look over his body to see if he was lying. Phil glanced at Tommy’s face after seeing the flinch and noticed his discomfort, so he inched back, giving the younger more room and tried not to feel too disappointed when the younger seemed less tense when he moved back. 

“Can- can we go inside?” Tommy asked, and Phil nodded, and the three moved inside the house. Tommy didn’t realize he was cold, because when he came inside, he practically fell asleep right there, it was so warm and comfortable, and… safe? He obviously didn’t and moved to sit on the couch, he didn’t need sleep, he needed answers. He plopped down and looked around the room. Wilbur lay on a chair horizontal from him, scrolling through his phone, Philza sat down on the end of the couch, and Techno came back in with two Aleve pills and handed them to him with a glass of water, and then sat himself on the second chair next to Wilbur.

Tommy stared at them before taking them, he never really used pain killers, but the few times he did were nice, but he doesn’t really like taking medicine anyways, too expensive and too much of a hassle, he knew he’d always get better anyways. All four of them sat in awkward silence before Tommy spoke up,

“So...Powers…” He said slowly, saying powers as if he were seeing how the word felt. Philza nodded, closing his eyes, thinking of how to explain this before he spoke.

“Yes, us three have powers, and some people with abilities can find other people with these abilities, I can, these two can’t.” He explained. He opened his mouth to speak again but Tommy cut him off,

“What are your guys powers? I want to believe you, kind of. But if I am to believe you, I need proof.” Tommy stated, staring at three. They all looked at each other, Techno shrugged and nodded, actually agreeing, which surprised Tommy once more, that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

“Alright mate, well, Wilbur here, as you, uh, have seen and felt earlier, has the ability to control people with his voice, and if he’s singing, the effects last longer and they’re stronger. Generally he knows he’s not allowed to do it on  _ family  _ members.” Phil said sharply while Wilbut only shrugged, Phil sighed, and all three of them missed the slightly guilty look in his eyes. 

Phil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before speaking once more, “Techno over here can’t die, it’s impossible for him, and he has heightened senses, strength, and stamina, he is stronger than the average by far, and he has things in his head that give him almost infinite knowledge.” Tommy stared at Techno, the gears in his head turning, that would explain how he caught up to Tommy so quickly, but how was someone as big as him so quiet? Tommy should have been able to hear him, he shouldn’t have been able to sneak up on him. He dragged himself out of his thoughts and turned to Phil.

“And what about you big man?” He asked. Eyes stubborn as he stared at the older man. The man smiled and took off his jacket, Tommy looked confused until he saw something  _ emerge  _ from his back “What. The. Fuck.” He said simply, staring at the black wings that emerged from the man’s back. The wings are huge! He stared, mouth hanging open. Philza only chuckled. This man had literal  _ wings.  _ Something Tommy actually envied. The wings had a large span, and the feathers were black rimmed, with a very deep purple center, and they seemed to glow. They were dark and one of the most beautiful things Tommy has laid his eyes on.

“I am a hybrid, these wings are a part of me, and I kind of have a second power you could say. I can sense when people have powers as well, and I guide them to safety, like these two over here.” He said, gesturing to Techno and Wilbur. “That’s also how I found you.” He said, looking back at Tommy. Watching him carefully, as if he’d run again, which he probably would if he weren’t so amazed. 

Tommy only stared, his mind now blank. 

“Phil, you just broke a child.” Wilbur’s voice rang out, snickering at Tommy’s dumbstruck expression. That snapped Tommy out of his shock as he turned to Wilbur, looking annoyed. Must this man insult him so often!? That’s Tommy’s job generally, and he’s good at it too.

“I am not a child!” He said stubbornly, crossing his arms, realizing too late what he just did. Seeming to prove Wilbur’s point furthermore as Wilbur started snickering at the younger teen.

“Did you just cross your arms? You are literally starting to throw a tantrum, like a  _ child.”  _ Wilbur’s obnoxious voice rang out. Tommy growled, standing up before a wave of nausea hit him and he fell back against the couch. He was pretty sure his mind was tricking him, because Wilbur looked concerned for a split second before his face returned to laughing at him with zero regrets.

“Whatever, shut the fuck up!” Tommy snapped, before returning to his eyes on the  _ literal  _ wings that have emerged from Phil’s back. He wanted to touch them. Phil seemed to read this, smiling and huffing out a small breath as he leaned his wing closer to Tommy, he brushed his fingers against the soft wings carefully, as if they’d break. A small smile appeared on his face as he traced the feathers, not noticing the two brothers looking amused, and Phil smiling at his fascination. 

Tommy continued to run his hands along them, the wings were absolutely ginormous! As Tommy kept looking at them and observing them, he felt himself yawn, his body now hit with a new sense of drowsiness, and he was suddenly  **very** tired. 

“Alright- that’s a cue to let you get rest, but one question,” Phil said, walking over to Tommy, “What are your powers mate? Do you know?” He asked. Tommy only shook his head, grunting as he stood up on his own. 

“Sorry to disappoint Big man, but I think your magical findy senses are a bit broken, I don’t have any powers.” Tommy said, huffing. Phil only chuckled, walking next to Tommy in case he fell, noticing the boy swaying slightly, his wings now hidden once more. 

“Well, I’m assuming you want to eat again?” Phil asked, hearing Tommy’s stomach yelling out. Tommy’s face went red, and Phil chuckled. “Seems like your dinner wore off the second you ran.” Phil hummed, leading Tommy back to the kitchen and helping him sit down before wandering off to get some food. Tommy’s redness only increases, glaring at the table as he sits down.

“I guess she never told you I was a fucking flight risk huh?” Tommy muttered, barely loud enough for Phil to hear. The man froze slightly, before continuing to work on food for the younger. Tommy shifted in the silence, glancing around the room. He could make out Wilbur and Techno talking faintly in the other room, but not loud enough to hear sadly. 

In the back of his mind, he faintly thought whether or not he should run… Sure they weren’t lying about the powers, but still. Tommy shook his head, not really coming up with a good reason to run yet. Philza was a nice man, more than nice, he had never met someone as nice as him before. Techno was really cool, and Wilbur, well he didn’t know yet, the dude was an asshole, but he’s met worse.

He was snapped back to reality when a plate of food was set down in front of him.

“No, she did not, but personally I don’t think she needed to. I’d prefer it if you didn’t run of course, because it’s dangerous out there, and I believe you deserve to be in this household with us. And if I am being completely honest, even though we’ve only been acquainted for no more than four hours, I like you being around here Tommy.” Phil explained, smiling slightly, lifting his hand slowly to ruffle Tommy’s hair.

Tommy was in shock at hearing that, he had never heard anyone say that to him,  **ever.** He didn’t even notice Phil ruffling his hair until the hand was gone, and he found himself actually missing the contact. He shook his head slightly, trying to knock the thought out. He can’t get attached, it’s only a matter of time before they throw him out anyways. 

Tommy finished eating twenty minutes later, taking his sweet time to savor the food. It was nothing special, but it was good, and it tasted amazing. He took his plate to the sink and washed it, carefully setting it in the drying rack and then drying his hands. He made his way to where he remembered his room was, ignoring the brothers gaze on him as he walked by the living room. The two stayed down there, probably to watch him, but Tommy didn’t care, he would not care.

Tommy slowly made his way up the stairs, his body betraying him and making him more tired. He stumbled past Phil’s room, seeing the man look up from his book.

“Goodnight Toms! Tomorrow if you’re up for it, we’ll get you some stuff alright? Now get to bed.” He said kindly, smiling. Tommy nodded slightly, huffing as he walked to his room. 

Tommy opened his door and fell onto his bed, which he probably shouldn’t do due to his head, but fuck it, he was exhausted. He rolled over, not bothering to change his clothes. He laid against the wall that sided onto Wilbur’s room. He wondered for a brief second if he hit the wall, would Wilbur hear? 

He didn’t want to test that tonight, he was very tired, he would piss Wilbur off later. He felt warmth engulf him as he wrapped himself in the plethora of blankets around him. He felt safe, he felt warm, and he felt comfortable. Was this becoming a new normal? He didn’t care, he smiled to himself, forgetting one thing as he fell asleep, his mind automatically drifting to his make believe world, making the one mistake he told himself never to make. 

**_Don’t go to your world in the night._ **

  
  


When Tommy regained his thoughts, he looked around, not registering where he was until it hit him in the face with a brute force.

He panicked and looked around, seeing that he was in the plains once more, but it was night. He cursed himself out, starting to make his way to find a shelter.

Tommy’s world during the day was very beautiful you see. It was full of wonder, love, magic, and enchantment, but night, night was a different story. He never knew how he came up with this stuff, he just did, but at night, there are these foul beasts that are nothing like he’s ever seen before. 

Some of the beasts are decayed men. They smell foul, they walk in a limp, slow pace, and they only communicate through growls. They commonly attack the village folk. 

Others are only skeletons, flesh and meat missing, leaving only the bony remaints, magic coursing through their bones. They have a smile forever forged onto their faces, and an unbreakable aim with the bow.

Others are four legged beings that stand at around five feet tall, they don’t look intimidating, almost sad, but they are as silent as night, and if they get too close, well, they explode, and one will likely not live to tell the tale.

  
  
  


Spiders the size of one’s torso also roam the lands, their venom having paralysis in them, causing any who have been attacked rendered useless.

  
  


Tommy was panicking. He made the mistake once of coming here during the night, and that ended up with him having a panic attack, and a spider leg crushed in his palm, but at the time he thought he imagined that part. It was impossible to take items from your dream to the real world… Right?

He ran once more, the creatures appearing near him and turning their undead gazes onto him. He cursed once more, raising his hand into the air.

Early on he learned that he had what the village folk called an inventory, if he harnessed magic correctly, he could store things in the void, and summon them when needed. 

As the creatures came closer, a bright white sword materialized in his hand, and a shield in the other. He grumbled, looking at the creatures. He noticed two zombies, a skeleton, and an injured spider hobbling over. He sighed, closing his eyes and crouched slightly, his body acting as if he’s done this for years.

He then lunged towards the zombie, jumping in the air and bringing his sword down, right into the head of the creature, who made a startled grunt. Before it had time to react, Tommy cut into it once more, plunging the sword through its chest. The creature died, it’s corpse on the ground.

Tommy brought up his shield and saw an arrow tip slightly through the wood. He gulped and turned towards the skeleton, bringing up the shield again as another arrow was embedded into it. He scowled and ran towards it, his shield becoming more and more damaged by the second. He raised his shield and slammed it into the bones, and then he twirled, cutting through its neck and watching, satisfied as the heap of bones hit the ground. 

He quickly made work of the remaining zombie and spider. At this point he was panting, sweaty and tired. As he looked around for any more monsters, his eyes landed on light in the distance. He felt as if he could have died from joy, it was a village!

“Fuck yeah!” He whooped and he started running, careful of his hunger, noticing he got hungry rather quickly here, and that he became sluggish when he didn’t have enough food.

As he ran through the dark, a flash of white caught his attention and he snapped his head towards it, feeling his stomach drop as he saw the smiley face once more, somehow illuminated in the dark.

“How the fuck is that thing even here!” He screeched as he pumped his legs faster. Tommy was completely baffled, he didn’t ever imagine this man in his world, but yet again, he never imagined many of the things that reside here, but all of the other ‘people’ that are here are not violent, excluding the raiders, this man looks different than them anyways… 

Tommy was pulled from his thinking as he screeched, seeing an axe flying towards his neck. He quickly arched his back in an unhealthy way to avoid the deadly blade. When did he get so close!?

“What the fuck man!?” Tommy screeched, quickly getting distance from the man by stumbling back. The man didn’t respond, he only chuckled, regaining his position before lunging at Tommy. Tommy’s eyes widened, bringing up his sword to counter the Mystery Man’s attack, but he stumbled at the mere force of it.

“OH FUCK OFF GREEN BOY.” He yelled, commenting on the man’s bright lime coat. The man only huffed and swung his axe again. This time Tommy barely managed to throw himself to the side, barely missing the blade. He managed to scamper up, throwing his broken shield at the man to stall him before turning it and booking it. He knew this village had a church, and they took churches very seriously- If he could make it to the church, he’d be fine. 

He barely felt his legs under him as he ran as fast as he could. This was different from earlier and running to the forest to get away from his foster family, this was his life this time… He grunted, pushing himself harder as he heard the man gaining. Then suddenly, he felt a sharp pain travel through his leg and into his back. He screamed and fell down by the force of it.

He huffed out a breath of pain, looking at his leg and staring at it in horror. There was a  _ fucking arrow  _ embedded in his calf. He heard chuckling and looked up to see the cocky bastard grinning.

“You chuckle a lot? You know that bitch?” He tried, attempting not to flinch as the man stepped closer, Tommy now unable to move.

“Your time ends now Tommy, you prove too much of an issue to be kept alive.” The man said simply, raising his axe. Tommy didn’t have time to question how the man knew his name, as he saw the axe flying towards his neck.

Tommy threw his sword up, shielding himself from the axe until he felt like he was going to puke. He was suddenly very nauseous and sick. He opened his eyes, yelling out, not knowing where he was. He opened his eyes quickly, not seeing the green man, but seeing what looked like Wilbur staring at him in horror.

Tommy looked confused, until he saw what Wilbur was staring at. In his hand was the very blade from his world. It was shining in the moon’s glow, and was clean, despite the zombie innards on it earlier, and his leg, which somehow made its way out of the blankets, now on full show, it was bruised where the arrow had hit its mark, not bloody, but very, very bruised. 

The blade was the most shocking though. It was a medium sized blade, it was well crafted, and the handle was very intricately made. There were no flaws in this wondrous weapon.

Wilbur stared at Tommy in shock as Tommy stared at the blade in shock, shaking as he stared at it, tears welling in his eyes.

He didn’t process Techno or Phil coming into the room. He didn’t register Wilbur’s frantic speaking. The only thing he could see was that blade, and that blade was real. It wasn’t fake, it wasn’t make believe, it wasn’t  _ normal.  _

Tommy suddenly couldn’t breathe, the world felt like it was trapping him, he was trapped, he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t process anything but that sword. He then registered two hands landing on his arm and he panicked, slashing out. He felt his wrist get caught, and the sword was pulled away before he could damage anyone or anything. At the loss of his weapon, the cursed weapon, he backed to the wall, gasping for air, but nothing entered. 

_ Why can’t I breathe?!  _ He slammed his eyes closed, flinching violently as he felt a pair of hands land on his arms, he started pulling against them, but then a beautiful, calming, ringing voice broke through the veil that covered his head and mind.

“Tommy, you need to calm down- Please calm down, please breathe…” The voice rang out, Tommy didn’t know why but he listened to it, it calmed him, it grounded him.

He felt his throat untighten as he gasped, breathing quickly, trying to get as much air as he could. He felt the voice shush him, telling him to breathe slowly, to follow his breathing, to match him. Tommy did so, finding himself calmed down. He couldn’t see very well, he saw the outline of what looked like Wilbur, but that wouldn’t make sense would it? Wilbur doesn’t like him, so why would he help him? 

When his breath leveled out, the hands left his arms, and he found that he missed them, they were warm, they were safe, he had never felt that before, he liked that feeling. He started shaking until he felt someone carefully hug him. He focused, and saw Phil hugging him carefully. 

Tommy fought off tears, conscious and aware enough to know not to show weakness, but it was hard, he was shaking.

“I’m sorry..” He whispered out, his voice hoarse. 

“Oh Toms, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Philza muttered, keeping the hug, until he slowly let go, Tommy missing the warmth once more, but didn’t say anything. He felt the blankets cover him as he was already drifting back into sleep, his mind still caught up on the voice telling him to calm down, still not registering it as Wilbur who had told him to. He sighed, almost content as the blankets surrounded him, and he drifted into sleep with an unsettling ease, as if this had happened before, this time his sleep was  _ dreamless _ . 

  
  
  


After they were sure he was sleeping, the three walked out of his room, Techno holding the sword. The three walked into Phil’s room, and closed the door. Techno threw the blade down and the three stared at it. Wilbur looked tired and sad, Techno looked indifferent, and Phil was worried, and the blade? Well, it was merely glowing, as if it were taunting them, the moon illuminating its features. 

“What the hell…” Wilbur whispering, running his hand along the beautiful blade.

“It’s very intricate, I doubt Tommy made this… He didn’t even have this earlier does this mean it came from his...Dreams?” Techno mumbled, picking it up and twirling it. A slight mania lighting in his eyes at holding the dangerous weapon. Phil sighed, taking the sword from his son.

“Yes- well, I believe we know what his power is, but my question is, is that the only one he has, and I need to know how it works. Poor boy seemed traumatized.” Phil muttered, before turning his attention to Wilbur. “And Wilbur,” He started. Wilbur sighed, looking away, already knowing what Phil was going to say. “I know you know we agreed to not use it on family members, but it probably would have taken longer to help him, so thank you for what you did.” Philza said softly, looking distant.

Wilbur nodded, at this point, he was exhausted, and so were the other two. Philza picked up the blade, moving it to his closet, an odd place for a blade, but he didn’t want Tommy seeing it in case he woke up first, which Phil doubted. The three then parted, not saying anything else, them being too tired for this. Techno was going into his room to probably read some book about wars as he commonly does, Phil laid down, trying to sleep, it being three in the morning now, and he needed his energy for tomorrow.

Wilbur laid on his cold bed, leaning against the wall, able to hear Tommy’s breathing in the other room. Something Phil never mentioned to Tommy was that he was part siren, he doesn’t look it, but along with his enhanced voice, he has slightly pointed ears, which are excellent for hearing, and have proved helpful in the past, he is considered a very minor hybrid, but a hybrid nonetheless.

So here he is, leaning against the wall at three in the morning, listening to the younger sleeping, denying that he is concerned, denying that he actually cares. He only wants to sleep, he doesn't want to deal with the youngest again, is what he tells himself.

  
_ I don’t care, he’ll be fine. I don’t care about him at all.  _ He kept telling himself as he stayed up the rest of the night, making sure the younger seemed safe and seemed okay, making sure he slept through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readinggg!!!!!
> 
> I'll try and get chapters out frequently, but school is g r o s s.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes and or grammatical errors! I wrote this chapter late at night. :D


	3. A New Kind of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very family bonding times. I promise the next chapter will be very cool :00
> 
> Very much SBI bonding time :0
> 
> Yet again, sorry for any spelling errors and grammatical errors as usual, because instead of studying, I decide to write fanfiction late at night! Wooooo amazing life decisions.
> 
> As always, we ignore canon, and we make our own canon :)
> 
> ALSO A FRIEND OF MINE DREW FANART OF PHIL, SO LIKE IDK HOW TO GIVE A TIKTOK LINK SO GO LOOK UP @sarba_030 on TikTok and check out the first video that pops up, it has Phil with wings!!! The fanart is really good too! Go check it out!! :0

Tommy woke slowly, not exactly remembering the night before, not quite yet. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rub away the previous night’s sleep. The first thing he noticed was a headache was still present, but less so. He hummed, being content before pausing, eyes going wide. 

The memories rushed through his head like a wildfire, spreading to every inch of his mind, causing panic to build up into his chest. He had brought back a sword. He woke them all up, he panicked and showed weakness to them- He was being a problem… This wasn’t normal- Bringing back fucking swords into the real world wasn’t normal. 

He threw his blanket off, rocketing out of the bed, spinning around, trying to find the blade he brought back, that cursed blade that is ruining him slowly. His eyes could not find the unmistakable glow of white metal, despite the fact that he had searched the entire room.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” He whisper shouted as he frantically searched his room. The blade was nowhere to be found, “Shit! This isn’t good…” He dragged a hand along his face, sighing. He then glanced down at his clothes and realized he hadn’t changed, and showered. Tommy took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself down, remembering at some point, Phil was going to take him out for clothes. “Alright big man, it was probably just a dream.” He told himself, trying to convince himself, and failing miserably. It obviously wasn’t a dream, but he tried to convince himself anyways.

Tommy slowly opened his door, peeking his head out and looking around, satisfied when he didn’t see anyone, he slowly snuck down the stairs. He heard faint chatter coming from the kitchen area, along with the smell of food. Tommy contemplated turning around, but froze when his stomach made pained noises, now craving food as stress had made him hungry.

Tommy sighed slowly, realizing he’d have to face them sooner or later. He slowly came down the rest of the stairs and into the view of the kitchen, and all chatter ceased the second he did. The three were now turned towards him, staring at him as he slowly approached. 

“Hey Toms!” Phil said, smiling, trying to keep some sense of normalcy. Tommy could appreciate that, despite the fact that nothing was normal, including the fact that Phil also had his wings on full display. Tommy could still not get over the fact that Phil had wings, it made him feel normal when he saw them, or normal among them, realizing that the four of them were not normal in the slightest. 

“Hullo..” He cautiously said, going to go take his spot next to Techno at the table, food already there waiting for him. He stared at the food, his stomach seeming to try and reach to it, but he didn’t eat. He waited, seeing three looking at him through the corners of his eyes. He took a deep breath, and it came out shaky as he looked up to them and spoke,

“If you have something to say, say it, I’m just as confused as you lot are.” Tommy huffed, trying to fake confidence. The three looked at him still, Philza deciding to slowly speak up.

“So Toms, we can do things one of two ways, we can either go out shopping and wait to discuss… this later, or we can talk about it now, and go shopping later.” Phil told him, and Tommy sighed, thinking, really not wanting to do this whole conversation this early in the morning.

“I would rather wait if I’m being completely honest.” He said, and Phil nodded in understanding, he was hoping Tommy would say that, all four of them seemingly tired.

“Well, eat up then, we won’t mention anything until later today, because it does need to be discussed right now.” Phil said, gesturing to Tommy’s food before continuing to eat his own. Breakfast wasn’t as awkward as the previous meal the night before. Techno and Wilbur were speaking to one another, while Phil was commenting every now and then. Tommy was zoned out, but was drawn back in when he heard Techno and Wilbur speaking, or rather, what they were speaking of.

“I’m telling you Wilbur, no good comes from Governments! We should just burn it to the ground!” Techno was explaining, while Wilbur looked done with his brother.

“Techno, there would be absolute chaos if there was no government, there needs to be some power and order.” Wilbur was trying to say, but Techno shrugged.

“Nahhh, it’s more fun to watch things burn.” He grinned, watching Wilbur’s face as it turned more and more concerned by the second.

“Techno- that’s, no. That is not a good idea, we have had this discussion many times, you have an odd obsession with the government, potatoes, and orphans, that isn’t healthy! You are not healthy!” Wilbur practically shrieked, staring at his brother who was snickering.

“And I have my reasons, governments are flawed, potatoes are a great source of carbs and fiber, as well as vitamin C, vitamin B6, potassium and manganese, and orphans killed my parents, I have to take revenge.” Techno explained as Wilbur rubbed his face.

“First, why do you just have those facts about Potatoes memorized? Second off, Tech, every single person in this house besides Phil, is a fucking orphan!” Wilbur exclaimed. Tommy snickered at that, ignoring Phil’s horrified expression.

Tommy was just staring at this absolute madness. He had never really seen a household where the dynamic was so… healthy. It confused him, but also had lit something new inside of him, he couldn’t recognize it, not yet, but it was something different. Tommy, now thinking about how odd this household is, was drawn out of his thoughts by Wilbur yelling at Techno, the conversation somehow on a completely new and unrelated topic then they were on before.

“Techno! You are not part pig! We have gone over this, many, many, MANY times. I don’t know why you think you are, but you are not part pig!” Wilbur was now shouting while Techno stared at him blankly.

“I’ve never actually had a DNA test before, so we have no way of knowing unless I get one.” techno said calmly, a stark contrast to Wilbur’s shouting. Techno then turned to Phil with a completely normal face, “Phil, can I have a DNA test?” He asked while Philza sighed, smiling while also looking concerned.

“Sure Tech, I’ll find you one eventually.” Phil said, snickering at Wilbur’s shocked expression, not believing his adopted father right now.

“You. Are. Not. Part. Pig!” Wilbur yelled, while Phil was telling him to quiet down. Tommy decided now was the time to speak, praying for the best.

“You know, I can kinda see it.” He said, tilting his head while staring at Techno. Phil started laughing, Wilbur looked absolutely done, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation, while Techno stared at Tommy.

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment for your sake.” He commented, raising a brow at Tommy, who did not regret anything.

“Do not encourage him, you Gremlin!” Wilbur yelled across the table, gesturing at Tommy.

“I’ll do what I want bitch!” Tommy yelled back. Wilbur glared at him and Tommy raised his head, glaring back. Techno and Wilbur looked between the two, the air was thickening with the tensity rising, until Techno spoke,

“Twenty bucks Wilbur breaks Tommy.” Techno shouted, and the two turned on him.

“Shut the fuck up!” Wilbur and Tommy both shouted in unison, before immediately freezing, realizing what just happened. Techno was wheezing at the scene and Phil was looking amused before raising his hand to step in, due to the fact that Tommy and Wilbur looked as if they were about to kill each other quite literally, both of them holding their knives. Both knew that neither was going to use them, but both wanted to be intimidating.

“And I think that’s enough of that, back to eating, Tommy and I have a long day ahead of us, put the knives down!” Phil stepped in, trying his hardest not to laugh at the two as they both seemed to pout, crossing their arms and setting down the knives. Techno looked as if he was about to make fun of them to continue the fight, but Phil turned towards him and raised a brow, which got Techno to stop rather quickly. 

They continued to eat, more civil conversations now floating in the air. Some time had passed before Phil turned to Tommy, speaking up.

“So Tommy…” Phil started, which caused the other conversation to die down.

“What do you want?” He grumbled, still annoyed at Wilbur.

“I was wondering if you were ready for school, it starts in about three days and we already have you enrolled, I want to make sure you’re comfortable with that. I value school a lot in this household, so I definitely want you to go, or we can find an alternative, but I do value education.” Philza explained to Tommy, who felt his demeanor being crushed lower and lower the second the word school came from Philza’s mouth. 

Tommy scowled bitterly, shrugging as he kept a fixed gaze onto his plate. He didn’t notice Phil looking concerned at his reaction.

“It won’t be bad Tommy, I’ve seen the kids there before, they’re good people.” Philza tried, obviously hoping to raise Tommy’s spirit. It didn’t work. Tommy was like a bright beacon for those who had something against him, so he doubts school will go well in the slightest.

“Alright, whatever you say big man.” Tommy sighs, not really looking forward to the day. 

“Oh, Techno and Wilbur will be driving you to school every day as well, they’re both seniors and you all will go to the same school, so they’ll be the ones giving you rides.” Philza explained, and Tommy’s day somehow just got worse.

“What.” Tommy gaped, turning to stare at the two teenagers to his right, one looking amused, the other showing faux offense.

“What Toms, don’t trust our driving?” Techno drawled, smirking at Tommy’s face.

“No, I do not trust your driving you crazy part pig weird ass anarchist!” Tommy shouted. The description of Techno making Wilbur snicker.

“I’m not that bad, I’ve only hit one person, there wasn’t too much blood anyways.” Techno told him, his face showing no show of emotions, which freaked Tommy out.

“Oh hell no. You are not driving me to school, I’ll- I’ll walk! Yeah, I’m good at walking!” Tommy exclaimed, staring in horror as Techno grinned almost evil like. 

“We’ll let Wilbur drive then.” Techno hummed, shrugging.

“Oh hell no! I don’t even know how he drives and I automatically do not trust it!” Tommy screeched, Phil was watching over the three arguing with a fond expression before cutting in.

“Well, seeing that you three are done eating, and I’d rather not hear this anymore, I really do need to be taking Tommy out soon so we can get him school supplies, clothing, as well as personal belongings for his room if he wants it.” Phil explained, the three calming down almost immediately as they stood up, putting their plates away.

“Techno, Wil, do you guys need anything from the shops? If so you can come with us.” Phil asked, looking at the two.

“I need more guitar strings and a new binder for math.” Wilbur said, Phil nodding before turning to Techno.

“I need books.” Was all he said.

“Why do you need books? They’re boring.” Tommy asked, tilting his head. Techno only shrugged,

“I like books.” Was all he said before heading to go put on shoes. Phil turned to Wilbur,

“Hey Wil, what happened to your old math binder? Did you lose it?” He questioned, Wilbur only shrugged, moving to go put on shoes as well.

“It’s- well, it isn’t in working condition anymore.” Wilbur said, seeming to only give him that explanation before rushing down to stand with Techno, the two making their way outside. Tommy could only stare. Phil sighed, shaking his head.

“Well c’mon Toms, hopefully we won’t be out too long, but I doubt that, those two take forever when shopping, so I apologize in advance.” Phil said, genuinely looking apologetic, Tommy only looked confused but nodded, making his way through the door before being stopped by Phil.

“You doing alright Toms? This morning was ah- very loud compared to last night I’m sure.” Phil asked, looking concerned for Tommy’s well being, so for once, Tommy answered truthfully.

“Yeah, it was actually pretty fun.” Tommy said before freezing, glancing back at Phil to only see him looking glad. Tommy’s shoulders slowly slacked, the tenseness leaking out of them. Phil seemed to notice this and smile, leading Tommy out of the door and to the car, where Techno was already in shotgun, grinning triumphantly, and there was an annoyed Wilbur in the car, crossing his arms.

“Well, we see who won shotgun.” Phil mused before getting in the front seat, and Tommy moved to the back and sat next to Wilbur. The ride in itself was very dull, Tommy day dreamed the entire time, but not about his world, he refused to go back after what had occurred last night, at least not yet. After around ten minutes of driving, they arrived at a huge mall complex, in which Techno and Wilbur got out immediately and started rushing away before Phil stopped them.

“It is exactly-” Phil glanced at his small watch before looking back up at the two. “It is exactly 10:00 in the morning, you are to be back back here at 2:00 at the latest, if you’re late, I’m making you return everything.” He said, the two nodded, and rushed off to do who knows what. Phil only sighed and shook his head. “Those two- I swear to God.” He shook his head fondly before turning to Tommy, “Well, where to first mate?”

Tommy stared at him, confused. Since when did adults ask me what I want to do? Tommy only shrugged.

“Do school supplies and clothes sound good? And then we can do stuff for your room last?” He asked, and Tommy nodded as they started their trek towards the mall. 

The whole shopping trip was rather boring, nothing much happening of true importance, it was normal, it was nice. 

The first hour was spent completely on school supplies, Tommy would rather have a single notebook and pencil and call it a day, but Phil protested and pulled out a list out of who knows where and got Tommy nearly everything on that thing. Which had Tommy baffled, no one had ever gotten him real school supplies, he was rather confused. Why are there so many!? 

“Phil- are you sure that we should get all of this? Like I mean- I’m really fine with just a notebook big man!” Tommy rushed, explaining to the man, trying to convince him, but Phil wasn’t having it.

“Tommy, I’m getting you what you need for school, all I’m asking is that you use it, and go wait by the door. As long as you use these well and properly, you are not wasting my money, so go stand by the door.” Phil told him, going to go pay, keeping his body in front of the price on purpose, which only worried Tommy more, but he didn’t protest, Phil seemed fine, so surely it was fine, right? 

They decided to run the supplies to the car, both agreeing it would be easier than carrying the supplies all over the building. They then ran back to the car and dropped off all the items haphazardly in the back seat before running back quickly, due to it starting to rain, neither of them having noticed the grey clouds from earlier when they were driving. They rushed back into the mall, panting, the two then looked at each other and started laughing, which warranted a few looks, but they didn’t care. They were both slightly wet from the small drops of rain, but neither seemed to mind.

“Alright Tommy, let’s get you some clothes, I’m thinking a few outfits and a pair of pajamas.” Phil explained, and Tommy nodded as they continued their walk to the clothing store, Tommy excited slightly, this being a new experience for him.

They entered the clothing store, and Tommy stared, spinning around to look at everything. Everything was so clean, and organized compared to the older places he had stayed beforehand. He rushed through the clothes, grinning as he looked, his eyes landing on grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. Before he could grab them, Phil walked by him, hiding the price tags from his eyes as they continued to look for day clothes.

They had about two hours before meeting up with Wilbur and Technoblade, so the two worked quickly. Tommy ended up getting three white shirts, each having a different color of white top and sleeves, and a couple of jeans, as well as a dark blue beanie that Phil insisted on getting him, plus the night clothes. Overall Tommy was feeling genuinely happy with this and it showed. He was beaming as he walked to the last store with Phil, who seemed to notice Tommy’s happiness. Tommy seemed to notice while he did feel bad about wasting the man’s money, he felt happy as well, maybe it was because Phil was happy? Or maybe because he felt loved, he didn’t know, but he felt like a normal kid for once, and that made him feel ok, but he still had doubts floating around as well.

Am I being selfish? I don’t think so… Phil is offering it all to me, so clearly I’m not… Tommy was stuck in his mind as they walked, going back and forth, trying to figure out where Philza stood with him, why he was being so nice.

“So Tommy, what are you thinking about for your room?” Phil asked, and Tommy shrugged, coming back to reality, the confusing thoughts fleeing his brain.

“I dunno big man, I like the simplicity of it if I’m being honest, maybe a poster or two, if that’s alright?” Tommy asked with such genuineness, it made Phil’s heart ache.

“Yeah that’s perfectly fine Tommy, c’mon.” He smiled as they walked into a different store. It seemed to have some of everything, and Tommy’s eyes lit up as he wandered over to the posters on the wall.

All in all, this last store took the shortest amount of time. It only took ten minutes for Tommy to find what he wanted and for them to leave. Tommy came out of the store with three posters, one being just of a cow, the second a band he enjoyed, and the third one was decently big, but it had stars on it, and Tommy had thought it looked nice, so Phil got it for him. Tommy was being genuine when Tommy didn't want much, he truly did like the simple look of the room, the walls were blank though, so he decided to change that.

“Well Toms, it’s about ten minutes off of two, we should probably head back.” Phil said, continuing to walk. Tommy was shocked, is it already two?! The day had gone by so quickly- he hadn’t even noticed!

The two walked in comfortable silence, before Tommy hesitantly spoke up, 

“Thanks Phil, for uh, everything today.” Tommy muttered, looking down. His head snapped up when he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah of course Tommy, anything for you, alright?” Phil asked, watching disbelief color Tommy’s face, trying not to let sorrow crawl into his heart at the mere thought of anything bad happening to this kid… 

“Thanks big man.” Tommy muttered, smiling at the floor as they continued to walk.

“When we get back, we can get food, I was completely distracted today and forgot to get us lunch.” Phil mused, looking embarrassed. “Sorry mate, I know how much you teenagers eat.” Phil apologized, which confused Tommy.

“No no, it’s alright Phil- I didn;t notice either.” Tommy explained hastily. Phil hummed as they walked.

“Well, we can snack on some food I had bought earlier this week and then order something fun for dinner?” He asked, which caught Tommy off guard.

“Yeah- yeah, if that’s what you wanna do, then it sounds good to me.” Tommy said truthfully, smiling thankfully as Phil nodded, and the two continued on their trek.

They eventually made it out to the car, Tommy full on booking it the second they got outside, trying not to ruin his new posters. He heard Phil laughing behind him, jogging to keep up with the teenager, but he had a mission, and that was to keep those posters safe. Their car blinked, signaling Phil had unlocked it and Tommy threw himself to the car, throwing the door open and diving inside, checking over the posters to make sure they were alright. 

Phil entered the car as he let out a cheer, the posters being alright and not damaged. Phil chuckled, turning his head to see Wilbur and Techno sprinting to the car, seeming not too far behind them. Both looked very wet, and very desperate to get in the car. Tommy gasped, whipping towards Phil, a brilliant idea forming in his mind.

“You have to lock the doors.” Tommy pleaded, scanning Phil’s face. “It would be hilarious big man! Come on!” Tommy practically begged. Phil thought it over before humming, letting his hand glide down to the car door, and Tommy heard a click, signalling the doors were locked. Tommy cheered as both of the older teens tried opening the doors, but to their dismay, were locked. Techno looked livid but also shocked, as well as amused all at the same time. 

Tommy thought Techno’s hair looked absolutely hilarious. It was plastered to his face, and it was sticking out in different directions at the end due to the humidity. Tommy was snickering as he turned to Wilbur, who’s fluffy hair was plastered to his face as well, looking more of a mess than Techno’s.

“Let us in you pricks!” Tommy heard Wilbur’s faint voice shout, but Tommy was too busy laughing, he didn’t hear Phil unlock the door until Wilbur had managed to dump an entire thing of rain water directly on Tommy’s back, due to him having cupped his hands to gather rainwater when Tommy was too busy laughing. Tommy screamed and arched his back as Wilbur laughed at him. Tommy started to yell, but Phil cut the two off.

“You guys can yell when we get back, but I’d rather you not, we’ve been here for quite some time, and I’d really like to get home.” Phil sighed, giving the two an exasperated smile. Tommy and Wilbur both sighed, leaning back to their respective seats and crossing their arms, huffing at the exact same time, this not going unnoticed by the other.

“Why the fuck do you keeo copying me?” Tommy asked, looking annoyed.

“Me? Copy you? As if Gremlin, you’re the one copying me!” Wilbur grumbled, glaring at Tommy.

“What? No, you’ve obviously been copying me, because I’m just that good big man!” Tommy snickered as he sat up straighter. Wilbur opened his mouth, about to start telling the younger off, before Techno turned around, sending harsh glares at both of them, which caused the two to freeze.

“If you two do not shut up, I will kill you both violently in your sleep.” The man thundered, his stoic face revealing no traits of a lie as he turned back around, leaving Tommy and Wilbur gaping at him. 

“That’s mildly terrifying.” Tommy muttered, Wilbur nodding along in agreement, Phil only chuckling.

The drive was slow, despite it only being ten minutes, then rain water was calling Tommy to sleep. Ten minutes had gone by, and they were back in the neighborhood, Tommy was practically sleeping now as they pulled into the driveway, the rain pouring down even harder now. Tommy blinked, feeling the car hit the driveway’s bump, and efficiently pulling him out of sleep. He let a yawn out of his mouth as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He could faintly hear Wilbur snickering, but Tommy chose to ignore it for Wilbur’s sake, and definitely not because he was too tired to think properly.

When the car had stopped moving, Wilbur flew out with no warning, bolting the front door, shouting at them to hurry up and unlock it. Phil only sighed, before getting up and quickly grabbing some of Tommy’s school supplies, Techno grabbed some as well, and Tommy grabbed his posters and clothes and booked it to the door, somehow not getting the posters wet at all. He cheered to himself, and grinned when Phil opened the door, rushing inside. 

They finally made it inside, Wilbur rushing off to who knows where, and the other three making their trek upstairs to dump everything in Tommy’s room.

“I’ll straighten this up later.” Tommy promised Phil as they walked downstairs. Tommy flopped himself down onto the couch, sighing in content, not noticing Phil whisper to Techno, and Techno heading upstairs, or Phil sitting down across from him.

“So Tommy, I doubt you want to talk about this…” Phil started off slowly, and Tommy snapped up, staring at Phil, he had completely forgotten about the sword. Shitshitshitshit. They’re gonna kick me out and after I wasted Phil’s money and everything! Tommy was drawn out of his internal panic by a concerned Phil, “Nothing bad is gonna happen alright mate? We just need to get more details so we know how your power works.” Phil explained calmly, which didn’t calm Tommy’s nerves in the slightest. “Do you think you’ll be fine with Technoblade and Wilbur in here too?” Phil asked, and Tommy nodded, his eyes widening.

“Techno’s full name is Technoblade!?” He shouted, staring at Phil, not in the slightest realizing Techno was standing behind him. “That is so cool! That is such a badass name! The guy has pink hair and is named Technoblade, he is literally a badass!” Tommy ranted, gaping at Phil, as Phil was trying to stifle his laughter.

“I’m glad you feel that way Tommy.” The man himself hummed, his monotonous voice echoing behind him. Tommy jumped, whipping around to see the pink haired man staring down at him, looking amused.

“Ahhh, Techno- you heard none of that.” Tommy stuttered out, horrified.

“Nahhh, I’m not letting you forget that, glad you think so highly of me Tommy.” Techno grinned as he spoke, seeing Tommy’s horrified face. Tommy then cast his gaze down to the sword in Techno’s hand, paling slightly. Technoblade moved to go sit down with Phil, carefully setting the weapon down on the coffee table. Tommy only stared, not noticing Wilbur’s entrance, and not noticing Phil speaking to him until a hand was carefully placed onto his shoulder.

“What?” He asked, blinking in confusion. Phil looked worried, but continued.

“I was asking if you could tell us what happened before and up to the point of you waking up?” Phil asked, his eyes flicking across Tommy’s face, as if searching for any kind discomfort in doing so. Tommy sighed, and nodded.

“Might as well tell you everything.” He hummed, taking in a deep breath before starting, telling them the entire story from the beginning, including when he had first started creating this world. 

“When I was around eight years old, I had imagined this entire world, this world had creatures never been seen in this one, there were massive fucking monsters, but there was also magic’n shit right? It was really cool. And whenever I daydreamed, it’s like I’d be sent to this world, I never actually realized I was truly going there until last night. Like sure I accidentally brought a flower back every now and then, but I just assumed that I had grabbed the flower beforehand and dozed off with it.” Tommy was shaking slightly, but took a deep breath and continued.

“Everything was normal, I have a friend there, his face is blurry and I don’t know his name, but he’s a friend. Everything was normal, and then this odd man started appearing right? The first time he did, he started running at me quickly with a sword, so I freaked and my body was pulled out. The second time this happened was last night, and mind you I never go into this world during the night, there are dangerous things that will try and kill you that only appear at night.” Tommy took a deep breath, shaking more at reliving the memory of last night, but continued, ignoring Phil’s concerned gaze.

“And well, I accidentally went last night, so I was avoiding these skeletons and zombies and shit with a sword, cutting through all of them and being incredibly badass mind you, and then this man comes out of nowhere! And he starts trying to cut off my head with an axe, and if I get too hurt there, it’ll come back here in the forms of bruises normally, so I really didn’t wanna see what would happen if I died, so I grabbed my sword and started fighting back. This man had insane strength and wanted me dead, I dunno why! He was about to kill me before someone pulled me out by waking me up, and I had the sword in my hand, everything after was a blur.” Tommy finished, staring at his hands, which were shaking a lot, but he breathed slowly, calming himself.

Phil was quiet, an apprehensive look had painted itself onto his face as he thought. The air was tense, no one speaking, before Techno slowly spoke up, deciding to break the tension.

“Sooo, can I keep the sword?” He asked, completely serious as he stared at Tommy dead in the eyes. Tommy blinked in shock, not expecting this to be the first thing that would have been said.

“Ya know, for someone who threatened to murder me in cold blood while I sleep, dunno if that’s a good idea big man.” Tommy said, shrugging. Techno only raised a brow, staring, before Tommy sighed, “FIne, but if you use it too much, on what, i don’t wanna know, but if you use it too much, it should disappear after a while, always happens to me. It’s kinda like durability in a video game.” Tommy explained, Techno nodded, holding the blade in his hands and a maniacal look was on his face as he grinned.

“Great job Gremlin child, you gave the sadistic anarchist a sword.” Wilbur hummed dryly, very slowly scooting away from Techno, which only made Techno smile wider, fire lighting in his eyes. Tommy snickered, but stopped when Phil spoke up, now tense once more.

“Tommy, I want to try something, and you might not like it, but I want to know if you can bring multiple things back, or a creature from your world. I also want to know if you can bring people with you.” Phil explained, “Is that alright? If it isn’t I will not make you go, I do not want to do anything that will put you in danger.”

Tommy stared, he had never really tried before, he didn’t even know this was magic until only yesterday! Tommy took a deep breath and nodded, wanting to know this himself.

“Sure Phil, but I want to bring Techno with me, if he can’t die, then I’ll have no problem using him as a human shield from the sadistic man that wants to kill me for no apparent reason.” Tommy said, snickering at Techno’s unamused expression and ignoring Phil’s concerned face. He’s been making that face a lot today. Tommy thought, blinking as he watched Phil.

“If Techno’s alright with that, then sure, go eat up and we will try this, alright? We will have Wilbur take you guys out after ten minutes, seeing as his voice seems to be able to pull you back from your alternate reality.” Phil explained, nodding at Wilbur who hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Alright, I’m down with seeing another world, I also wanna try and bring stuff back as well, I really like this sword.” Techno mused, trying not to laugh as the other three paled.

“Tommy, please make sure he doesn’t bring too many swords back-” Phil sighed, shaking his head.

“It’ll be fine Phil!” Techno assured him, but the man only raised a brow, not looking assured at all. 

“Well it’s settled then, it’s 2:15 right now, will 3:00 work?” Phil asked, and the three boys nodded. 

Instead of fear coursing through his veins, he felt adrenaline and excitement. Despite not knowing these people for long, they are the first he truly trusts, and Tommy isn’t giving that up for the world, he feels normal here, and he feels like he belongs. Tommy turned to look at Technoblade, grinning.

“Let’s fucking do this man.” Tommy grinned, and Techno grinned back.

Another bond has been formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readinggg, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, but my scedule's about to go BO O m, so sorry if chapters come out less frequently! But I'm reallllllly excited to write the next chapter! 
> 
> I hope you all have an amazing day and or night! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
